


The joy of driving

by TheBlueCupcake



Series: The Bat deals with family [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Driving, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Dick Grayson, Mild Hurt/Comfort, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueCupcake/pseuds/TheBlueCupcake
Summary: Bruce has to go to the police station at the 2am. Dick has been caught doing something he shouldn’t.
Series: The Bat deals with family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535534
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	The joy of driving

**Author's Note:**

> Look my mother tongue isn't English. I tried.

Bruce was mad but more importantly he was confused. It was 2 in the morning when Gordon had called him saying he had to come into the station. The more confusing part was the fact that it had something to do with Dick who was supposed to be in bed. He drove to the station himself not wanting to bother Alfred. The man walked into the station. He had been here multiple times and yet now everything felt new. Like he was seeing things he hadn’t noticed before. Did Dick get kidnapped and hadn’t he heard it? That is impossible he is Batman. But is it? Had he gone out alone and got caught? Did he get hurt? Everything was so far, yet it wasn’t. He heard something play in the background. Like when you put the TV on while cooking. You know it is there and hear some stuff but not clearly. A loud cough disturbed his thinking.

“I am sorry. Could you repeat that?” Bruce smiled at the woman in front of him who only let a sigh escape.

“What can I do for you Mister…” The agent repeated.

“Wayne. I was called by Gordon. Something about my son being here.” Bruce said while doing some hand gestures making the I-just-woke-up-to-get-my-son more realistic. He could hardly tell them he was up all night helping them with a case as detective vigilante Batman.

“Now I get it.” The police officer smile got bigger and bigger until she was laughing. She even put her hand up to make it less obvious. “Just go through and knock on the door, they will know.”

Bruce followed the woman’s directions, even more confused than before. Before leaving the hall, he heard the woman say, “like father, like son” He knocked softly on the door before entering. The station was a mess. Multiple desks had endless piles of papers on them. There was even a whiteboard like in the movie. He was working the same case, only he seemed to be a bit farther with it. It wasn’t like Bruce hadn’t been here before but now it felt more personal. As if he was that little boy all again. That he was going to hear bad news. Again.

“Mister Wayne thank you for coming so quickly would you mind following me” It was not a request, not really. Even though it is hard to demand something of Bruce Wayne. The few officers in the room started to smile as if they just heard a lame joke. Like the one’s Dick always makes. He followed Gordon to a little sitting corner. Little being the stressed adjective.

“Gordon, what is going on?” Bruce asked nervously. Gordon kept looking down, going through his hair a few times. The man sighed multiple times looking between Bruce and the floor.

“It seems that we caught Richard driving without a license.” The detective finally said. “We caught him speeding on the highway. He was driving a dark grey Jaguar.”

“He did what?” Bruce didn’t believe a word of it. His son was caught speeding with his Jaguar while only being 14 years old.

“He was driving your car at 90 miles an hour” Gordon repeated.

“Did anyone get hurt?” He was gonna kill his son if someone got hurt.

“Well, no. He exactly seems like a good driver when you forget about the speeding.” The detective replied. “He will get off with a warning for now but if it happens again – “

“It won’t” Bruce stated determined “Or god help me.” He whispered.

Gordon laughed a bit with Bruce. “I will take you to him shortly. I just have one question. Is he okay? He seems a bit off.”

Bruce smiled sadly. Even he knew that Dick was acting weird. It only got worse with Jason becoming Robin. “Alfred says that it is teenage rebellion.” Not true, Alfred had told him he was a blind mole if he didn’t know what was going on with Dick.

Gordon nodded in understanding. “Let’s go. We put him in the front.”

Bruce was led towards the cells. And indeed, his son was sitting in the first cell. He didn’t seem the little bits uncomfortable. He was he was laying on the bench reading a magazine. When the boy saw that Bruce was coming his way, his eyes were like those of a deer.

“Gordon you rated me out!” Dick whined in displeasure.

“You are a minor I am required to call your legal guardian.” The man answered.

“But what about the bribe?” The teenager asked desperately.

“You tried to bribe detective Gordon?” Bruce asked not knowing what he though was worse, his son driving illegally or trying to bribe the one clean cop in Gotham. It was bribe. The driving he could forgive the bribing not so much.

“I told you I am more a skittles type of guy.” Gordon answered Dick which made Dick huff. He turned towards Bruce “He offered me half a bag of m&m’s to call your butler.”

He didn’t know if he should laugh or thank god that Dick is so innocent. “You are in so much trouble.”

The little grin on Dick’s face disappeared and a frown came instead. The teen crossed his arms while muttering something under his breath.

“What was that?” The man asked his ward.

“Nothing” The boy replied while never losing eye contact.

“I could just leave you here. Let you stay the night. It seems pretty early. You won’t be able to keep the cell for only you a lot longer. Maybe that will learn you. Gordon do you think that is possible?” The multibillionaire asked the detective. The man looked a bit uncomfortable. He was totally fine with not joining the conversation.

“I mean. I just. Well. Yes, it is possible.” The commissioner replied. Bruce was already turning away from the still locked cell

“What? No!” The teen protested. His guardian looked at him expectantly. “Fine.” The boy rolled his eyes “I said like you would even notice.”

“What?”

“I mean you just adopted Jason, he is your son. I am just you ward. Not like I have an issue with that, I like him, but you never asked. I mean was I okay with it. Apparently, my opinion isn’t that important otherwise you would at least have checked in with me the past month about how I feel about this. But nooo.... Jason is more important than me. I mean he is a newer brighter version of me. You know makes you think if the kids at school were right. Was I just there for good publicity? And then I haven’t even started about my family heirloom you just gave to him.” Dick ranted looking at the floor of his cell.

The boy seemed even smaller now. Had Bruce really been such a bad dad. Wait did Richard maybe wanted to get adopted? Was he jealous of Jason? Had he ignored one of his kids. Gordon went to open the cell. Bruce walked in. He went to sit in front of his son. “you are important to me.” With this the boy looked him in the eyes. “I just thought you would be fine with Jason because you always seem so lonely. I should have asked. I have been busy with work and just forgot. I am sorry Dickiebird. But you are still grounded for speeding.”

The pair hugged it out and went home to drink some hot chocolate. That night Gotham had to manage on his own, without The Bat. Sometimes Bruce was as blind as a mole. They talked the whole night without either one of them raising their voice. IT had been a long time since they were able to do that.

When Alfred woke up and found the two of them in the couch, he didn’t wake them. He called Master’s Bruce secretary to tell her he would come in late. After that he called Master’s Dicks school to tell them he would be late. It seemed like both of them needed it.


End file.
